batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bat-Men of the Multiverse!
The Bat-Men of the Multiverse! is the seventy-eighth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: April 21, 2012 Teaser: In the year 1865, in a parallel universe known as 5501, Batman helps foil an assassination attempt on the life of President Abraham Lincoln by a steampunk armored John Wilkes Booth. Main Plot: Batman learns that Equinox's 12th and final fractual is in the center of the universe, as he is using Anti-Monitor to destroy the Batmens of the World. Batman must team up with the Batman of the Timmverse, the Batman Beyond, the Batman of the Matsudaverse, and the other Batmen of the Multiverse to stop Equinox and the Jokers of the Multiverse from destroying 16 Batman worlds. Trivia: *Mandy Patinkin voices the Joker of Adam West, because his voice matches Cesar Romero. While Adrian Truss and Mark Hamill voice the roles of Alfreds of Batman & Robin and Adam West, to match Michael Gough and Alan Napier. *It was revealed that it was Overmaster who released Equinox through the portal Equinox was going to use to recreate the world in his own image in The Fate of Equinox. *This is the fifth episode to feature a crossover, and the fourth crossover with Scooby-Doo. *Robin is the main antagonist. Quotes: *Joker (Brave and the Bold) : Egads where are my shoes, and the hair is a mess, and ...your teeth. *Joker (The Batman): Ha, Ha, Ha, and look at you, you just have .....(cringes) creepy eyebrows. *Joker (Timverse): oh brother, they all seem the same to me, crazy, and very well, how do I put it, the essance of joker! *Catwoman (The Batman): I can't believe the Catwoman wears a Purple Prom Dress, a Green Cape, and not a true Catwoman. (sigh) not to mention a blonde version with a big butt, and wears gray, why don't I have those curves?, and also worse, Batman has changed alot with these versions, if I don't put back the stones, maybe we'll all merge into one being! Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman/Bat-Hulk/Batman (The Dark Knight Returns)/Bat-Vampire/Captain Leatherwing/Nighthawk/Solar Batman *Peter Renaday as Abraham Lincoln *Dee Bradley Baker as John Wilkes Booth *Greg Ellis as Batman of 800,000 A.D. *Kevin Conroy as Batman (Timmverse)/Batman of Zurr En Arrh/Bruce Wayne (Beyond) *Michael Keaton as Batman (Batman & Robin) *Will Friedle as Batman (Beyond) *Rino Romano as Batman (The Batman) *Adam West as Batman (Adam West) *Corey Burton as Batman (Bat-Manga)/Joker (Superfriends)/Joker (The New Scooby-Doo Movies) *Frank Welker as Batman (Superfriends)/Batman (The New Scooby-Doo Movies)/Scooby-Doo/Fred Jones *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner *Grey DeLisle as Fire/Robin (Bat-Manga)/Daphne Blake *Jennifer Hale as Ice/ Killer Frost (Assault on Arkham) *Jeff Bennett as Captain Marvel/Joker *Brian Bloom as Captain Atom *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *Crawford Wilson as Nightwing *Daryl Sabara as Robin (Timmverse) *Chris O'Donnell as Robin (Batman & Robin) *Dean Stockwell as Tim Drake (Beyond) *Evan Sabara as Robin (The Batman) *Burt Ward as Robin (Adam West) *Jason Marsden as Robin (Superfriends)/Robin (The New Scooby-Doo Movies) *James Garrett as Alfred Pennyworth *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth (Timmverse) *Adrian Truss as Alfred Pennyworth (Batman & Robin) *Alistair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth (The Batman) *Mark Hamill as Alfred Pennyworth (Adam West) *Kari Wahlgren as Catwoman *Adrienne Barbeau as Catwoman (Timmverse) *Michelle Pffeiffer as Catwoman (Batman & Robin) *Gina Gershon as Catwoman (The Batman) *Julie Newmar as Catwoman (Adam West) *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Troy Baker as Joker (Timmverse) *Jack Nicholson as Joker (Batman & Robin) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Joker (The Batman) *Mandy Patinkin as Joker (Adam West) Category:Episodes